Gina
Gina *'Class': FNM No. 200 *'Configuration': 0-4-0T Gina is an Italian engine who participates in the Great Railway Show. She participates in the Shunting Challenge. She will also compete three races in Rails Around the Globe. Bio "The former Italian colony and newly independent Italy is desperate to put their name on the map – the Italian tank engine Gina is their best bet. After putting together a remarkable shunting challenge at the Great Railway Show, Gina’s entry into Rails Around the Globe is clearly the Cinderella story of the competition. Though Gina credits luck for her chance on the international stage, it’s really skill and exuberance that brought the proud Italian engine to the starting line." Gina, along with the other international engines, accidentally arrived on Sodor when the ferry they were traveling on stopped at Sodor instead of the Mainland. After the engines realized their mistake, Gina ordered the engines back onto the ship. She was also the first to notice that one of the international engines, Ashima, was missing from the ship. Gina competed in the Shunting Challenge alongside Ivan, Raul, Thomas, and Ashima. During the competition, her flatbeds were derailed by Vinnie when he was chasing Philip through the yard. After the Great Railway Show ended, Gina left the Mainland and returned to Italy. Gina participated in all three Rails Around the Globe races, as well as in Rails Around Sodor. Because of her modest origin from Italy and of her lack of titles, Gina can be considered the rookie of the competition. At Rapallo, she was one of the last racers to crash in the huge pileup, at the same time as Axel. She was then in ninth position. In the race of London, Gina was seen in last position. At Sodor, she was seen around the 4th or 7th positions. Persona Sweet and stylish, Gina can match the boys pound for pound when it comes to shunting freight in the yard. All the way from Italy, Gina will be turning a few heads when she appears in The Great Railway Show. Basis Gina is still based on the Ferrovie Nord Milano 200 0-4-0T. Livery Gina is still painted green with a black boiler, gold lining, and red wheels. She has her name written in white lettering on her nameplate. According to her LEGO model, she has black nameplates instead of gold and the font of her name written is Century Gothic Bold. In Railway Trip, she carries a RATG badge with the number 200 on the sides of her smokebox, "Rails Around the Globe" on the sides of he running plate, and "Powered by Puffanol" on the sides of her tanks next to her nameplates. Appearences Television Series *Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 (does not speak) and Railway Trip, Part 2 (does not speak) *Series 14: Thomas and the International Engines (Italy Cup) *Series 15: The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 1 and The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 2 Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (Thomas and the International Engines only) :See more at the Thomas & Friends Wiki. Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank engines